Kiana and Niro
by sesshoumaru's bane
Summary: I suck at summaries, R&R so i can get better... Inuyasha and Kagome have had two children named Kiana and Niro. This is the story of how they go about their lives, right in the footsteps of their parents. One is always sweet, while the other serves the po


Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku, wedged between his two favorite limbs. He watched Kagome struggling to get to sleep below her. Sango and Miroku lay on the other side of the blazing fire, snoring gently. Kirara lay close to the fire, exposing her stomach to the warmth. Shippou was, as usual, curled up against ague's chest. He was just drifting off to sleep when he noticed Inuyasha was staring down at Kagome, who still was not asleep. She was thinking about something, Shippou could tell by the confused look on her face that it was Inuyasha.

'He's watching me. I hate it when he watches me like that' Kagome thought as Shippou struggled to get closer to her chest. 'Tonight is the new moon. He'll fall from that tree if he doesn't get out of it soon.' A confused look crossed her face as she thought. 'But if I warn him he'll get angry again. And I don't want a repeat of last time….' She thought back to the last new moon, remembering how angry he had been at her mentioning his weakness.

Flashback

The group walked at a sedate pace along a forest path as the sun began to set. Kagome dragged along at the back of the group looking worried. Sango slowed to walk beside her, looking even more worried.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" she asked in whispered tones. Kagome glanced at inuyasha, whose ears had perked up at Sango's words.

"Inuyasha's human night is….tonight. I'm worried about him. He might run off, to be alone." She looked at sago, tears coming to her eyes. "But, Sango, I don't want Inuyasha to be

a—"She was interrupted by Inuyasha turning on her.

"Do you want everyone in the forest to know!" he yelled, barely an inch from her face. "You need to consider the fact that some youkai would stop at nothing to kill some dumb hanyou! Especially when they can't defend themselves!" and with those words he had disappeared into the thick trees, to be found wounded and bloody the next day.

A low level youkai had heard him screaming on the path and had attacked him while he slept in a small clearing. Sango and Miroku had taken long minutes explaining that if he hadn't run off they would have easily handled the daemon and everything would have been fine. Inuyasha had taken offense claiming that he could take care of himself and he didn't need anyone. Kagome (as usual) felt tears welling in her eyes at the others arguing. Inuyasha, being himself, told her to stop crying and everything would be all right. Miroku and Sango began to walk away to give the others privacy when Sesshoumaru had attacked them……. (If you wanna see the full story go read ...)

End Flashback

As Kagome's thoughts wandered further from sleep, Inuyasha decided to wander a bit as well….

Kagome woke from the best sleep she had ever had feeling relaxed and warm. She felt this warmth on her back and turning around she let a small squeak escape her lips. There was Inuyasha lying next to her, still in his human form. She quickly lay back down and closed her eyes. She felt her heartbeat go just a little faster when he moved.

Sitting up Inuyasha looked at Kagome "God, she is so pretty…..like an angel…" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He saw her blush and realizing she was awake he said "Kagome? I know your not sleeping…" he watched as Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She gazed into his eyes, watching them change from deep, milky brown into the glowing pools she was used to. She was gone within seconds, lost somewhere deep in those eyes. Inuyasha yelped in pain as his human ears slowly evolved into dog ears and his ears were assaulted by sounds from the surrounding woodlands. A vixen feeding her kits, a beaver building his dam, and a hive of honeybees busily made honey for a bear that was lumbering towards the hive.

As the group once more headed on their way Inuyasha and Kagome seemed less distant and Sango, Miroku, Shippou, plus little Kirara were all left in the darkness, until one day…..


End file.
